Si lo vez
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Milo, sumido en su depresión... le manda a decir a Camus, que él esta bien, mintiendole... mandando este recado con su mejor amigo


**Si lo vez...**

Una apartamento enorme... lujosamente adaptado... hermosamente... decorado con cosas azules tristes... como sus ojos zafiros... que ahora estaban mas que muertos... ¿qué paso con esos ojos vivaces... picaros... traviesos...?...no hay respuesta mas que... Camus...

Un departamento... que solo vivia el desde que Camus se fue... ya que... lo abandono por una ilusion y desde hace meses que no sabe nada de su pedacito de hielo... de pronto... ese dia... domingo... cuando descansaba de su fatigante trabajo de arquitecto... solo na puerta llamando... se levanto pesadamente de el sofa... y abrió la puerta... se quedo frio al ver unas esmeraldas y un cabello largo lila ondulante por el viento...

- Mu..?  
- ¿qué tal Milo... como estas? ... ¿puedo pasar...?  
- A-adelante... pasa... ¿qué milagro... a que debo tu visita inesperada... –  
- Pues... Camus...  
- Ah...- de nuevo... un aire de tristeza se apodero de esos ojos hermosamente azules zafiro  
- Milo... el... me ha pedido que... te venga a ver... no tiene cara... de...  
- Venir a verme... lo se... siempre tan orgulloso... bah!... siempre fue así...  
- Milo...  
- Mu... solo... dile que... me viste bien... que estoy mejor que nunca...  
- Milo... no puedo mentirle...

**Si lo ves, dile que...  
Que me has visto mejorado  
Y que hay alguien a mi lado que  
me tiene enamorado  
que los días se han pasado y  
ni cuenta yo me he dado...  
que no me ha quitado el sueño y  
que lo nuestro esta olvidado. **

Milo se quedo meditando... se quedo recordando cuando el ... era enteramente feliz... feliz con el.. con su cubito de hielo... con Camus... SU Camus ...

Flash Back

Un par de siluetas se delineaban frente al sol... en la orilla de la playa... abrazados ... amándose como siempre... amándose con pasión, lujuria y deseo...

- Milo... ¿me amas?...  
- Hasta la luna y de regreso ... y tu Camus... ¿Me amas...?  
- Nunca lo dudes Milo... -   
- Te amo mi niño hermoso...  
- Te amo... mi amado biscocho...  
- Que rima... si señoras y señores... mi Camus es un gran poeta...  
- Ya Milo... me sonrojas...  
Solo se ven las mismas siluetas... fundirse en un gran beso... un beso dejando el corazon... el alma... y el cuerpo...

Fin de Flash Back

- Mu... por favor... dile que no se preocupe... que estoy perfectamente... que... no me hace falta... que... no... lo ... extraño- una lagrima traicionera recorre la mejilla de el apiñonado escorpion..  
- Milo...-  
- Mejor... dile... que... no me has visto... que... no sabes de mi...  
- Pero Milo...   
- Por favor Mu...

**  
Dile que yo estoy muy bien,  
Que nunca he estado mejor...  
Si piensa que tal vez me muero  
Porque ya no está, que va...  
Dile que al final de todo,  
Se lo voy a agradecer,  
Aunque pensándolo bien,  
Mejor dile que ya no me vez... **

- Milo... por favor... no me digas que le mienta... mira como estas...- Milo se levanta del sofa y va hacia un enorme ventanal que da hacia la playa... se ve hermoso el atardecer...  
- Por dios Mu... dile solo eso... que ya no espero a que venga... que todo lo tome mejor que nunca... que no me dolio... que... – un nudo en la garganta se apodero de el... no le permitió seguir  
- Milo...  
- Ya todo... termino... – otra lagrima amarga... vueve a escaparse caprichosa... en contra de los deseos de Milo

**  
Si lo ves, dile que...  
Ya no espero su llamada,  
Y que ya no me despierto, en plena madrugada  
Y que ya no lo recuerdo  
Y que ya no me hace falta...  
Dile que ya estoy curado,  
Que lo nuestro ya es pasado. **

- Milo... por dios... ¿cómo le digo todo eso...?... sabes que no puedo mentirle...  
- Haslo Mu... dile todo lo que te he dicho... que no me duele nada... que todo paso y que se lo agradecere... que... mejor... solo dile que no sabes de mi... que desapareci... que... me perdiste el rastro... que aunque me vuelva a buscar... sea el o sea quien sea... no me encontraran... por que no contestare...  
- Milo... tus palabras me demuestran rencor y dolor...  
- Mu... solo dile eso a Camus... que no me encontrara... ya no... ya... Milo de Escorpion es un hombre nuevo... sin dolor...- agacha la cabeza... y susurra las ultimas palabras...  
- Milo... por favor...- se acerca a el por su espalda

**Dile que yo estoy muy bien,  
Que nunca he estado mejor...  
Si piensa que tal vez me muero  
Porque ya no está, que va...  
Dile que al final de todo,  
Se lo voy a agradecer,  
Aunque pensándolo bien,  
Mejor dile que ya no me vez...  
Que me he perdido y que no voy a regresar...  
Y dile también,  
Que aunque me llame no contestaré, si lo vez... **

- Mu… solo dile eso… por favor…  
- Te mientes tu solo Milo  
- No... el me mintió a mi... me engaño  
- Te engañas mas de lo que el lo hizo entonces  
- Mu... tu no entiendes que solo con recordarlo... me lastima... es mejor que el sepa que estoy bien... ¿a eso te amndo no?... aver que estaba bien... así que eso dile... no lo secepciones...- Milo volteo su mirada ... clavándola en el atardecer... detrás del ventanal... Mu... simplemente salio de ahí... sabia que no conseguiria... sacar mas de Milo... pero aun así... haria lo que Milo le pidio... decile a Camus que... el bicho estaba bien ... que no lo necesitaba... no... le diria que no lo encontro... así de facil ...

**Dile que yo estoy muy bien (aunque yo se muy bien que no)  
Que nunca he estado mejor... (miente un poco por favor)  
Si piensa que tal vez me muero  
Porque ya no está, que va...  
Dile que al final de todo (no sigas ya mintiéndote)  
Se lo voy a agradecer,  
Aunque pensándolo bien,  
Mejor dile que ya no me vez...**

Milo seguia perdido en ese atardecer... recordando cada momento... cada milimetro de la palida piel de su amor... unico amor... Camus... el helido humano que tenia que conocer... y enamorarse... y que ese mismo le destrozara en corazon... y lo dejara solo... completamente solo...


End file.
